


Синонимы к фразе «Заниматься сексом»

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, maricon_lanero



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero





	Синонимы к фразе «Заниматься сексом»

— 004, техотдел на связи. У вас какие-то проблемы?

— Я подключилась к компьютеру этого идиота, вы можете достать нужные данные?

— Конечно, диктуйте айпи-адрес. Сколько у вас времени, 004?

— Ну, мне пришлось его трахнуть, и теперь он спит. Минут тридцать, я думаю.

— 004, в нашем отделе запрещены подобные выражения, — спокойно прокомментировал Кью, который тоже был онлайн.

— Ну, бросьте за меня фунт в банку-матюгайку, что за детский сад, Кью?

— Вчера, ровно в 14:00 по Гринвичу, техотдел принял коллегиальное решение отказаться от любых конвенциональных упоминаний о сексе, включая глаголы действия, производные слова...

— _Ебать_ , — по-русски отреагировала она.

— ...И иностранные аналоги.

— И как же мне теперь прикажете это называть? — полюбопытствовала 004.

— Техотдел подготовил список подходящих замен. Кей, — он взглянул на высокого парня, сидевшего неподалеку. 

— Кей на связи, — несчастно отозвался тот с таким лицом, будто у него все зубы заболели разом. — 004, в список одобренных аналогов входят такие слова и фразы, как: «пунькаться», «шоркаться», «делать тури-тури», «тибидохаться», «шурумбурумиться», «шпиндехориться», — на этом один из новеньких интернов выбежал из кабинета, зажимая рот руками, так что непонятно было, плачет он, смеется или, может, его и вовсе тошнит, — «слянькаться», «терепундаться». — Он тяжело вздохнул и добавил: — 004, вам этого хватит, или мне продолжать?

— А как насчет «не хотите ли помешать своей ложкой мою кашу»?

На это Кью улыбнулся уголками губ, и на лице его возникло какое-то торжествующее мстительное выражение.

— Это более чем приемлемо, 004, — вклинился он. — Техотдел благодарит вас за соблюдение регламента. А теперь за работу, — бросил он уже своим подчиненным.

— Кью, вы страшный человек. Я в восторге.

***

— Так вот, вчера я наконец выбралась в бар. Ну, ты знаешь, эта работа занимает все время, — тихонько, но с энтузиазмом рассказывала, воровато оглядываясь, одна из ассистенток Кью своей подруге из финансового. — И я сняла тако-ого красавчика, не поверишь, он будто из рекламы нижнего белья вышел.

Подруга подбадривающе хмыкнула, а та продолжила:

— Мы пошли ко мне и, ну знаешь, еле дотерпели, — она захихикала, — он начал раздевать меня еще на лестнице. Ну а потом всю ночь с перерывами на сон мы занимались таким атлетическим сек...

— Кхм, — послышалось сзади деликатное покашливание.

Широко раскрыв глаза, девица обернулась, чтобы увидеть крайне возмущенного Кью.

— Чем-чем вы занимались? — строго переспросил он.

— Мы, — она стушевалась и опустила глаза, — ну, мы... мы запаривали корягу, — наконец выдавила она и нервно дернула плечом.

— Так-то лучше, — победно ухмыльнулся Кью и с кивком удалился.

Спустя пару секунд тишины она пояснила шокированной подруге:

— У нас в отделе новое правило насчет любых разговоров о... ну, об _этом_ — ты поняла, — инициируемых как сотрудниками отдела, так и другими сотрудниками МИ-6 в их отношении. Но как он успевает за всеми следить? — с досадой бросила она.

— Жучки? Паучье чутье? Он ниндзя?

— Мне кажется, мы совершили огромную ошибку.

***

— Ходят слухи, ты терроризируешь техотдел?

— 007, как приятно слышать твой голос первым делом поутру.

— Не так приятно, как мне — твой, дорогой Кью.

— Терроризировать их — моя служебная обязанность. А если ты о новом регламенте, то они сами напросились.

— Вчера один из твоих, который вел мою миссию, пытался спросить, нужно ли мне будет время, чтобы «пошкуроходить» с целью. «Шкуроходить», Кью! — несмотря на обличительный тон, было понятно, что Бонд улыбался.

— И что ты ответил?

— Я же взрослый человек.

— То есть?

— Я сказал, что в этот раз хрюниться не собираюсь.

***

— Мы собрались сегодня здесь для обсуждения катастрофической ситуации, возникшей в нашем отделе пять суток назад, — начал Кей.

— Простите, а что тут делаю я? — встряла Манипенни.

— Вы, мисс Манипенни, наше секретное оружие, — веско пояснил Кей. — Мы хотим, чтобы вы донесли до нашего начальства мысль о том, что этот регламент должен быть немедленно упразднен.

— Кью сказал, вы сами его предложили.

— Но мы не знали, что все будет... вот так! — взмахнула руками рыжеволосая девушка. — Он как будто постоянно за нами следит, поправляет нас, агенты «два ноля» смеются, я стала плохо спать по ночам!

— А что самое отвратительное, — снова заговорил Кей, — изначальную проблему это не решило. Они все равно продолжают флиртовать, только теперь это совершенно невыносимо! «Мой дорогой Кью, я бы пригласил вас на кастинг», — низким голосом, в попытке спародировать тон Бонда, произнес он. — Мы думали, если запретим им привычные слова, они не станут пользоваться тем нелепым списком! — Он в отчаянии всплеснул руками.

Манипенни прикрыла рот рукой и прыснула.

— Ничего не обещаю, — подумав, заключила она. — В конце концов, вы сами напросились.

***

— Ты собираешься отменять этот дурацкий регламент?

— Это еще зачем? — удивленно приподнял брови Кью.

— Это просто смешно.

— Да, и я смеюсь последним.

— Серьезно, они выучили свой урок.

— Не знаю, Ив, не знаю. Пожалуй, подожду еще с месяцок.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если бы не ваш с Бондом постоянный флирт по служебной линии, этого бы не произошло? Они просто пытались сохранить хоть какое-то подобие профессионализма!

— И ты посмотри, как они преуспели, — хмыкнул Кью.

— Кстати, я не хотела об этом упоминать, — по голосу ее было понятно, что еще как хотела, — но я получила запись вашего с Бондом вчерашнего разговора. Того, что проходил по приватному каналу, предназначенному для агентов под прикрытием.

Кью сузил глаза, на что она лишь улыбнулась.

— И что ты хочешь этим сказать? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Что я не ожидала от вас секса по наушнику с использованием таких эпитетов, как «приписюнить», «раскинуть рогатки», «делать бэнджо-бэнджо» и «алябамба». Что вообще такое «алябамба», Кью?

— Мне кажется, это Бонд придумал. В его исполнении даже бессмыслица звучит пошло.

Она закатила глаза.

— В общем, я солью запись всему офису, если ты не положишь этому конец.

— Это контрпродуктивно. Ты хочешь слить запись с сексом по телефону людям, которые не хотят слушать даже флирт по телефону? 

— Я отдам ее М, — пригрозила она, сама не зная, что именно скажет на это начальник.

— Ну ладно, — подозрительно легко согласился Кью, — объявляю регламент №61914 недействительным с этой самой минуты. — И продолжил не спеша поглощать свой обед.

Ив бросила на него несколько испытующих взглядов и наконец медленно и с долей отчаяния произнесла:

— Вы же не собираетесь на самом деле прекращать, да? Ты и Бонд?

— О нет, Ив, — он усмехнулся, — мы оба слишком полюбили фразу «мясной укол».

— Я больше никогда не буду слушать записи ваших переговоров.

— Повезло тебе, что ты не работаешь в моем отделе.


End file.
